harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Fox
Johnny Fox (b. 2 Feb 1933, d. Apr 1994 (possibly)) was a pimp in Hollywood in the 1950s and 1960s, an associate of Meredith Roman and Marjorie Lowe, and later an associate of Gordon Mittel. In early 1961, Fox attempted to set up Roman on a date with lawyer Arno Conklin, but the two never clicked. On 17 March 1961, Fox set up Conklin with Lowe at the Hollywood Masonic Lodge St. Patrick's Day Dance, and the prosecutor fell for her immediately, ensuring that Fox had leverage against Conklin in the future. On 28 October 1961, Fox attended a card game, but was interrupted at four in the morning by a phone call from Roman, who had fought with and killed Lowe. He helped her to dispose of the body in an alleyway in Hollywood, staging the scene to look like a sex crime. He then contact Mittel, who arranged, through Conklin, to speak with detectives Claude Eno and Jake McKittrick, who interviewed Fox and cleared him as a suspect. In late September of 1962, Fox joined Conklin's campaign for district attorney. A week later, when Mittel knew that Eno was catching calls, Fox recruited another volunteer to help distribute campaign literature, and planted his own identification in the volunteer's bag. That day, the man was struck and killed by a car at the intersection of Hollywood Boulevard and Le Brea Avenue, and Eno was assigned the case. The hit-and-run driver was never arrested, and Fox's "death" was reported in the Los Angeles Times by journalist Monte Kim. Fox then assumed the identity of Jonathan Vaughn, underwent plastic surgery, and went to work permanently as Mittel's "personal driver." In April of 1994, Fox attended a fundraiser held by Mittel for Robert Shepherd, and was spotted by LAPD detective Harry Bosch. Fox later tortured and killed Lt. Harvey Pounds, whose name Bosch had used with Mittel at the fundraiser, and set up surveillance on the Park La Brea apartment of Arno Conklin in order to catch Bosch. When Bosch visited Conklin, Fox waited for the detective to leave the apartment and hit him in the head with a tire-iron, stowing Bosch in the trunk of a car. Fox then visited Conklin himself and threw the old man out the window of his apartment, then drove his car and Bosch back to Mittel's estate where he argued with Mittel over having left Bosch's briefcase at Conklin's apartment. Fox then retrieved Bosch and took him outside to speak with Mittel, but Bosch managed to overpower Fox, beating him with a billiard ball. Fox fled the scene as Bosch pursued Mittel into the hills above the house, retreating to the Santa Monica home of Katherine Register. He found the woman dead and discovered a letter that she had written to Bosch, opening and reading it before replacing it and waiting for Bosch. Fox faced Bosch a few days later, after Bosch was released from the hospital and came looking for Register. Fox nearly killed Bosch again, but was shot by two Santa Monica police officers before he could. It is unknown whether or not he died. However, Bosch did not tell the entire truth to the police when questioned about the shooting. The fact that this is not known suggests that Stokes either died or at least did not speak when questioned by the police (if he survived). Another indicator that he may have died is that he is described as "stared death coming for him in the face." Appearances * The Last Coyote Fox, Johnny Fox, Johnny Fox, Johnny